Never Been Kissed
by othkelly
Summary: My Twilight twist on Never Been Kissed, staring myself and my favorite Twilight man Emmett. I do not own anything about this except my character and the plot.
1. Board Meeting, Shopping,and Bitch Clique

I sat at my desk, in my tiny cubicle, in one of the top news journalist building I'd been trying to work my way to the top for months now, I was on my list limb of almost screwing my boss, which would have been severely gross considering his, I was in the middle of thinking up ideas when it was announced that everyone's presents was requested in the board room, I stood up and flattened my white button up and my pencil skirt and made my way in the room, "as you all know we have been battling with Sunrise for years, but we have finally come up with something to shoot them down into the mud" my boss said with a certain fierceness in his voice, my eyes were focused and my ears perked "we are choosing someone, a lady to do an undercover piece at a local high school, we want the dirty, the nitty gritty on what local high school teens are up to these days, drugs, sex, and music we want it all" he continued, I looked around at everyone and noticed most of the women were middle aged and didn't look young enough for the part "Miss. Williams, congratulations and don't fuck it up, you start school Monday" my boss Mr. Cullen said, I smiled and nodded "I won't fuck it up sir, promise" I said excitedly heading back to my cubicle, my closest friend in the office came running over to me "Oh my god Kelly! It's about time they give you this chance!" Alicia said, I smiled and sat back with my smug grin plastered on my face "I've been waiting for this chance for months now! But I'm 26 years old now, I have no clue whats it anymore, all my friends kids are in preschool or still being breast fed! I need your help girl, you have a 16 year old niece ask her whats in and whats not! I need to know pronto!" I said pleadingly, she laughed and patted my back "Kelly she goes to an all girls catholic school with uniforms, the only thing she can tell you is boys love the school girl look" she said "but we can head to the mall and get notes on what the girls there have to at the stores" she added, I thought about it and smiled "lets do it! Tomorrow, meet me there at 4 and we can get dinner after wards, or would you rather hang out with my step-brother again and have one too many again?" I said giggling, she laughed "your brother is a stud! I'm sorry but Jasper is a beast and he really does act like one in the bed" said winking walking back to her cubicle "ew Alicia gross!" I yelled.

It was nearly 9 when I finally left, I got home throwing my bag on the chair and headed to the kitchen and threw my keys on the counter "JASPER WHITLOCK GET DOWN HERE NOW!" I said yes my 23 year old step-brother lives with me in our parents old house, I heard his foot steps descending down the stairs "well nice to know you come home in a good mood, how was your day?" he asked me, I smiled and danced around the kitchen "I GOT MY FIRST UNDERCOVER PIECE!" I shouted and jumped on him and hugged him, he wrapped his arms around me and spun me around, "that's great! Kelly I know how hard you've been working at this. So whats the undercover gig?" he asked I pressed my lips in a tight line and furrowed my eyebrows "I have to pose as a high school student and get the dirt on my fellow classmates" I said, Jasper's eyes got huge and he started laughing, I frowned knowing what was coming "no way! You were no where near popular in school! Do you remember what everyone called you? I so do Kelly Smelly!" He shouted while running from me, "JUST REMEMBER WHO PAYS THE BILLS AND KEEPS THE HOUSE JASPER! I WILL HAVE YOU ON YOUR ASS IN NO TIME FLAT IF YOU DON'T CUT THE SHIT! I ALSO WORK AND BEST FRIENDS WITH ALICIA!" I yelled, he came to a halt and turned "don't threaten me with that, girl is a freak and I love it!" he said while wiggling his eyebrows, I made a face and scoffed "gross, I'm going to bed I have a long day ahead of me." I said heading upstairs to my room. My room was cozy, my walls were blood red with white lining, I had a simple solid oak desk that had my laptop on it along with an aray of papers and documents, I had a flat screen on the wall behind it with my dvr sitting on a little platform underneath it, my king sized four poster bed with my matching blood red and white bedding, my walk in closet with only suits and heels inside of it I'd admit I was all business and sweats, I may watch Gossip Girl and read Teen Vogue and Cosmo but my fashion sense was that of a blind person, I went over to my dresser and pulled out a white tank top and a pair of gray sweats and took off my work clothes and kicked off my heels and got in my overly comfortable clothes and got in bed, my dreams filled of nightmares of my old high school days.

I woke up at 10:30 and went downstairs and made a cup of hot coffee, I walked to the living room and seen Jasper on the couch watching tv "shouldn't you be heading to work?" I asked with my hoarse morning voice, he looked over at me and smiled "not until 1 I don't" he said stretching out on the couch, I rolled my eyes "either help me clean or get out of the house Jasper" I said turning off the TV, he ran to the kitchen and grabbed his keys off the counter "have fun!" he yelled while slamming the door behind him, I sighed and rolled my eyes. I didn't finish cleaning until well after 12, I went upstairs to my bathroom and took a shower, got out blow dried and straightened my hair, went to my closet and took out a pair of skinny jeans and a simple black t-shirt, and a pair of black flip flops, I went back to my bathroom and put on my make up which consisted of only foundation, eyeliner, cream colored eye shadow, and mascara I went downstairs grabbing my iphone and my purse from the side table by the stairs and grabbed my keys off the kitchen counter locked the door and made my way to my 2007 kia sportage and made my to the store. Jasper and I always made a list of things we needed and wanted from the store, I always included our needs before our wants, after the store I headed to the dry cleaners and picked up some of suits and made my way home, I put everything up and made my way to the living room and pulled out a book I had been reading, it's called Twilight and I was absolutely in love with it, by the time I had finished three chapters it was time for me to go meet Alicia at the mall. I made my way over to her and smiled "let's get this show on the road" I said, Alicia looked over my outfit "I would be friends with you if you were wearing that to school" she said, I laughed and smiled "I know you would, but the ones that Carlisle wants me to be friends with aren't as accepting as you" I said and we made our way in going to American Eagle, Hollister, Abercrombie, Victoria Secrets, Sephoria, Body Shop, and so many places that when I got home I passed right out until Jasper woke me up and told me it was time to cook dinner.


	2. Pineapple Rum, Trace, and Jimmy Choo's

Monday came too fast, my alarm went off way too early for my liking at 5 in the morning, I awoke and went to my bathroom and showered, I got out wrapping a towl around myself and wrapping my hair in another one, I walked downstairs and made another cup of coffee, I took my coffee upstairs with me to my bathroom and started work on my hair, I decided to put rollers in my hair to make some loose curls, I went back into my room where half of my floor was covered by numerous of bags of clothing I decided to pair a navy blue fitch shirt with an orange cami underneath with a pair of flared destroyed hollister jeans and orange flip flops, as soon as my hair was done I worked on my make up and sprayed my hair with hair spray and got dressed, I made my way downstairs it was only 6:35 and I grabbed my purse and iphone and made my way to the kitchen and got a thermus down from one of the cabinets and poured some coffee in it grabbed my keys and made my way to the car, I dialed Carlisle's number on the way "hello Mr. Cullen I'm on my way now" I said in my best business tone, he started drilling me on my cover story I would be going by Kelly Cullen instead of my given last name I was Carlisle's niece from Tennessee and I would be living with him due to a tragic accident that my parents did not survive "alright Mr. Cullen I just pulled on, yes sir thank you, no I will not fuck it up sir." I said putting my car in park and hanging up the phone, I took a deep breath and got out of my car locking it as I shut the door, I walked inside and headed for the office "ah you must be the new student everyone has been talking about!" came a sickingly sweet voice, an older lady walked around the desk and handed me some papers to sign "here's your schedule dear, enjoy your first day" she said, I smiled and thanked her and headed to my first class, english lit I took a seat in the back and quietly awaited for class to begin "excuse me but your in my seat" a high pitched voice said next to me, I looked over and there stood a short girl with spiked hair "oh I didn't know everyones seats were assaigned" I said grabbing my stuff "their not, but your not part of the group so therefore you can't sit back here" she said with a smug grin on her face, great this was another Lauren oh she was a bitch, I rolled my eyes and made my way to a seat near the front, I sat next to a girl with glasses, brown hair, and she looked rather plain she smiled over at me "that's Alice, she's not really that nice of a person, I've been the brunt of her never ending humilation since preschool" she said, I frowned wow this girl was me in school, poor thing "I'm Angela by the way, I run the school news paper" she said, I smiled I could make good friends with this girl, but then I remembered it's not her Carlisle wants me to be friends with.

English lit went by fast, with many snide comments from Alice who I found out had two other minions in her rank Bella and Rosalie, and they all had boyfriends Alice was dating Mike Newton, Bella was dating Edward Mason, and Rosalie was dating James, a college guy she kept talking about during class, and one guy who was in their group who reminded me of my high school crush who broke my heart, his name is Jacob Black a tall tan muscular boy with short cropped jet black hair and dark chocolate eyes, I kept sneaking glances at him and he would just give me smug looks that basically said "I'm too good for you, look away" , my next class was P.E. I went up to the P.E. teacher to have him sign my paper, I looked at the schedule "Um Mr. McCarty?" I said nervous, he was massive he turned around and smiled, oh fuck me side ways! Gorgeous blue eyes, dimples, curly dark hair "you must be the new student everyone is whispering about" he said a booming laughter following, I jumped a little "yeah I guess I am" I said laughing a long with him "I was told you needed to sign this paper" I said handing it to him , he signed it and handed it back to me "you sure don't look like a teenager, you Tennessee girls must look older down there" he said with a chuckle, I gulped and laughed "yeah I guess we do, thank you Mr. McCarty" I said with my flirtiest smile, he laughed and smiled "it's actually Coach McCarty, I need to get you your gym clothes, what size are you?" he asked, smiled and followed him to his office "shorts are small and shirt large" I said, obviously I have a pretty gifted rack, he handed me my uniform and I made my way to the changing room, where none other than Alice, Bella, and Rosalie were prancing around bossing everyone around, I changed fast and my way back out into the gym, we played volleyball which was my best sport, gym ended with me helping my team win every match and Coach McCarty praising me, and the bitch clique being bitchy towards me in the locker room.

After school I drove to work not bothering to change, I walked over to Alicia's cubicle "shoot me cause I'm fucking this up" I said sounding exhausted, she looked up at me "what happened?" she asked, I shook my head "let's talk about it over dinner, I don't want nosey people listening in on it here" I said, she nodded her head "I have to go report back to Carlisle though" I said making my way to his office, his secretary smiled at me and let him know I was coming in "ah Kelly how did it go?" he asked, I frowned "well I guess I'm a loser still" I said sitting in the chair on the other side of his desk, he ran a hand through his hair "starting tomorrow your going to be wired, my nephew will be talking in on a mic helping you out, no ifs ands or buts about it Williams, you can't fuck this up, everyones career is on the line" he said, I got up not feeling any better but much worse "hey I'm ready" Alicia said grabbing her stuff "meet me at our usual place, I need to get trashed." I said. We went to a small diner and talked "so your saying if this story doesn't work out we're all out of a job?" Alicia asked for the millionth time "please stop repeating it, everytime you do I feel sicker" I said, she smiled at me trying to reassure me "at least your gym teacher is hot, too bad you won't be able to date him" she said, I frowned "this story is doing more harm than good" I said our waitress brought us our bill I paid for mine and headed out "meet me at my place I'm stopping by the liquor store"I said, I drove the extre ten minutes out of my way to buy a one gallon bottle of pineapple rum to make my favorite mixed drink, when at the register I spotted the bitch clique itself buying liquor and not being carded, I smirked and took a picture with my phone and headed home with a shit eating grin.

I woke up the next morning late for school, ha I never thought I'd say that again, I threw on a pair of jeans from Pacsun, an old high school shirt I'd say that belonged to a cousin if anyone asked, and a pair of tennis shoes and threw my hair up in a pony tail, and put on very light make up. I peaked into Jasper's room and sure enough Alicia was passed out next to him, I closed his door and laughed a little, I wished he would stop being stupid and commit to her already. I pulled up to the school smiling, I walked up to the steps that led to the entrance when I was pulled into a van, "what the fuck!" I yelled, I turned around and started to laugh "well hello Trace" I said, he smiled "hey beautiful, my Uncle said you needed help so here I am" he said, pulled out an ear piece "now stick this in your ear and let your hair down or else people will see it" he said, I put the mic in my hair and took my hair down "damn looking fine" he said, I laughed and ruffled his hair "whats up with that shirt? Are you trying to blow your cover?" he asked, he started searching around and picked up a mens La Jolla Cove hollister shirt "Trace this is a guys shirt, I'm a girl!" I said laughing, he smiled "they'll all think you have a boyfriend, and they'll be interested and ask" he said, he grabbed my phone and took a picture of himself "there you can even show them" he winked at me, I laughed this kid was crazy, I took my shirt off and put his on "thanks Trace, make me sound good buddy my ass and everyone elses rely on it" I said getting out of the van.

I walked to english lit, and sat in the middle instead of the front like I did the day before Alice and the bitch clique walked in, I smiled as Trace whispered something in my ear "nice prada bag Alice, is that from the summer line?" I asked, her ears visibly perked and I smirked "yes it is actually, do you like designer hand bangs?" she asked me, I shrugged my shoulders "I like designer shoes better, especially Jimmy Choo's, their my absolute favorite" I said, Alice looked over at Bella, "Bella move over, me and Kelly have so much to talk about" she said smiling at me but throwing a stern look at Bella who moved the second Alice was finished with her sentence, Trace was chanting "go girl" in my ear and I couldn't help but smile. We discussed designer everything all the way to gym, I changed into my gym clothes and made my way back into the gym, I frowned at Coach McCarty, I would love to be wrapped in those arms, he called for all of us to start stretching and warming up, I'm guess Alice caught me staring "that's Coach McCarty, super gorgeous every girl in the school lust after him, he coaches the football team which Mike plays for, you know I cheer right? I think you should so try out!" she squealed, I smiled at her and nodded my head "I would love to actually" I said, not in my life time but this is exactly the pull I needed to get in with the in crowd. After three intense matches of volleyball my team won yet again "Miss. Cullen, will you see me in my office?" Coach McCarty said after me and my team rubbed it in everyones face, I turned around smiling flashing my dimples at him "yes sir" I said, I went back into the locker room and changed back "I'll meet you at lunch Alice, coach wants to talk to me" I told her she smiled and packed her things "I'll save you a seat next to me" she said, I walked away and made my way to the coaches office.


	3. Rejection, New Guy, and Eye Candy

I knocked on the door and cracked it slowly "Coach McCarty, you wanted to see me?" I asked, he turned and smiled at me "yes, come on in and have a seat" he said pointing at a chair across from him, I smiled and took a seat I looked around, he had pictures of him in a football uniform, I looked older maybe he was around the same age as me, of course my real age "I see you use to play football, I was already informed that you coach football" I said, he smiled flashing me his dimples, shit he needs to stop that "yeah, I would've went pro if I hadn't of injured my knee my final year in college, so I settled for a psychical education teacher, and I started coaching the guys look up to me, plus it doesn't hurt that we've been state champs going on four years in a row" he said with pride in his voice, I smiled "but that's not what I wanted you in here for" he continued "you have a great talent out there on the court, have you considered trying out for the volleyball team?" he asked me, I laughed "what is it with people wanting me to try out for things?" I asked blushing just a little, he laughed his loud booming laugh that seemed to vibrate my body "their holding try outs Thursday, I'll be there since it's held here in the gym I'll expect seeing you there, or else" he said, I leaned over on the desk and smirked "or else what?" I asked egging him on, he reached over and ruffled my hair "get going kiddo, you'll miss lunch" he said getting up and opening his door, I smiled and sauntered out swaying my hips "thanks for the stimulating talk Coach" I said walking out of his office, feeling way too excited.

Lunch with Alice and the bitch clique was less stimulating, Alice was running over try outs with me for cheerleading, I had Trace in my ear encouraging me to try out saying that cheerleaders were the most loved girls in the school and that Carlisle would be more than happy to know I was trying out, I fought my inner demons and told her I would, which made her squeal "try outs are Thursday!" she said full of excitement, I groaned "coach McCarty wants me to try out for volleyball Thursday" I said, Alice scrunched her nose "no I can't let you do that, your trying out Thursday for cheerleading, not volleyball no matter how gorgeous the coach is, plus you'll get to see him every Friday nights!" she said, I finally agreed to try out feeling bad for ditching the coach. School was uneventful to say the least, I stopped off at the grocery store to pick up something to cook for dinner, Jasper called to tell me that he was taking Alicia out for dinner and that he was probably going to stay with her "you need to commit to her asshole, she really likes you" I said to him, he laughed and told me to mind my own business and proceeded to hang up on me, I growled and decided to just get some snack food, go get a pizza and rent some movies instead so I made my way to the ice cream and got two pints of Ben and Jerry's cherry garcia, two bags of doritos, and some mint chocolate I made my to the out when someones buggy rammed into mine, I was about to yell at the jerk when I seen that it was none other than Coach McCarty, I smiled, but then frowned "Miss. Cullen, shouldn't you be at home?" he asked, I shrugged "Carlisle is busy tonight so I had to do the shopping and he called to tell me he was running late tonight so junk food, and picking up a pizza instead tonight" I said, he smiled "I had the same idea, I'll see you tomorrow and hopefully Thursday" he said, I frowned "I can't, Alice wants me to try out for cheerleading that day"I said, I seen the look of disappointment flash across his face, then he smiled "you cute girls and cheerleading I swear" he said walking away, WHOA! Did my teacher just flirt with me?

I decided to skip Wednesday and go to work so I could work on an article for the paper, I went into the office and made my way to my cubicle and fired up my computer when my phone started ringing, I answered "yes?" I asked opening my document for the article "yes Kelly, Carlisle would like to see you in his office" Esme his secretary said politely "thank you Esme" I said, I got up and made way into Carlisle's office "ah Kelly, sit down" he said with a big smile on his face, I sat down infront of his desk, he took a seat on the edge of it "you're doing great, abosutely great cheerleading try outs on Thursday and your gym coach hitting on you!" he said smiling like a crazy person "how did you find out about that Carlisle!" I asked surprised, he smiled and clapped his hands together "you forgot to take your ear piece out, and Trace heard everything" he said, note to self kill that little bastard! "Carlisle, I don't see how Coach McCarty flirting with me is so great?" I asked, oh it was great to me though, smiled and had a gleam in his eyes uh oh "if anything else were to happen I want a full article about it" he said, my jaw hit the floor "sir I can't do that, he would know it was me and plus he's a really nice guy he wouldn't deserve that and plus I'm not really underage!" I said taking offense in all this "Kelly, do you want an office like mine?" he asked me, I sighed and put my face in my hands and nodded "that's what I thought, to get an office like mine you have to dig deep on the dirt in that school!" he yelled. I left work feeling like shit, complete and utter shit, I couldn't do that to the coach he was a really nice guy who was only trying to help me.

On that fateful Thursday two months ago I made the squad, I avoided Coach McCarty as much as humanly possible so I wouldn't have to write anything about him, it hurt me not to be able to talk to him, I would give him sad looks leaving class but never let him see it. I had wrote four articles so far, the one where I caught the bitch clique buying alcohol, a local popular hang out where the kids drank did their drugs and had sex at, the dangers of unprotected, and the rise of pregnancy in schools. Some of them got good reviews but Carlisle still hassled me about Coach and I would just stay quiet, it shocked me how I grew feelings for him, I was supposed to be his student not fall in love with him, I furrowed my eyebrows. I was meeting the girls from work today for lunch at me and Alicia's favorite diner "so tell us were you this popular in high school when you actually went?" Lea asked me, I laughed a little "no, I was actually a bit of a nerd I loved science and history and was on the debate team, my step-brother was the cool one, he played baseball and everyone loved him hell they still do!" I said laughing, I frowned at my memories "I had the hugest crush on a boy named Patrick, he asked me to prom and I thought he was being sincere, but when I went out to meet him at the limo his girlfriend popped out of the sun roof with him and they threw eggs at me, I didn't go home until I knew for sure the prom was over, and I sneak in making sure no one seen me" I finished, they all gave me sympathetic smiles "college was worse, I kept to myself and at graduation no one knew who I was, I mean I'm a 26 year old never been kissed virgin!" I said laughing, one of the more out spoken women Chelsea looked at me like I was crazy "are you serious kelly?" she all but screamed, I winced and frowned "I've been waiting for the right person cause that thing, that moment, when you kiss someone and everything around becomes hazy and the only thing in focus is you and this person and you realize that that person is the only person that you're supposed to kiss for the rest of your life, and for one moment you get this amazing gift and you want to laugh and you want to cry because you feel so lucky that you found it and so scared that that it will go away all at the same time. That's what I've been waiting for" I said smiling, they all gapped at me "damn girl, you are a writer" Chelsea said, I smiled and blushed.

English lit was the same as it was everyday, Angela sat by herself again and I felt bad for that knowing that I had ditched her for the bitch clique, there was a debate that had sparked which caused Angela to point out the fact that the bitch clique had the IQ of 13, all three put together, and that led Alice to call Angela a dog, I felt so bad for her that I avoided her eyes when she looked over at, this being popular thing was doing more harm then good I was never like this, I wasn't popular, I wasn't mean, and I never ditched my friends. Everything went down hill from there when Alice and the bitch clique caught me consoling Angela, they had completely turned their backs on me which got my ass chewed out by Carlisle. I went home and told Jasper all about it, he got that look on his face like he was up to no good well he was always up to no good but this time I was a bit worried as to what he was up to. I got my answer the next morning at school when I seen him in the office walking out smiling at thanking the front office lady, I grabbed him by his arm "Jasper what the hell are you doing here!" I whispered harshly at him, he smiled at waved at someone behind my back "I've come to help you, we all know your helpless at this whole popularity thing Kelly Smelly" he said adding emphasis to my old my old nickname "I swear if you blow my cover Jasper I will make sure your out on your house and you can live in your car" I said storming away from him with that shit eating grin on his face. News of a the new boy spread like wildfire, apperantly me and him were old friends and are now dating, during P.E. the bitch clique decided that they wanted to hang out with me again cause I was dating one of the coolest guys in school, of course people would fall in love with Jasper on his first day! Alice was talking about a party that they had went to the other night when she looked over "Kelly, Jacob is totally looking over here at you" she said, I looked over at Jacob and sure enough those intense brown eyes were focused on me "do you know how many girls in this school wished he would at least glance at them?" Bella asked, it sounded more like a statement to me "I dunno how many?" I asked totally clueless, Rosalie snorted "all of them" she said


	4. Prom, Dog Food, and Other Disasters

Prom was inching closer and closer, and I was heading the prom committee with Alice and the bitch clique, Jasper had staged a huge dramatic break up scene in the hallway which ended with me slapping him and storming down the hall, and Jacob comforting me it was so funny considering he reminded me of Patrick. I was hanging a banner in the hallway for prom when I lost my footing on the latter and went falling down, I closed my eyes preparing for my collision with the ground, but it never came I felt two large arms wrapped around me I opened my eyes and smiled at the breath taking man holding me "thank you Coach McCarty" I said breathless, he smiled and laughed showing me his adorable dimples "you need to be more careful Cullen, the whole school would be upset if one of the prom queen nominees got injured" he said putting me back on the ground, I smiled "I think they would survive considering Alice, Bella, and Rosalie are nominated as well Coach" I said pointing out the obvious, he shook his head "if I was a student, I would vote for you over them any day your more down to earth and easier to tolerate" he said, I frowned and looked at the banner "do you think you can hold the latter for me Coach?" I asked, he laughed loudly "how about I hang the banner? I don't think you climbing up a latter in a skirt with your teacher standing underneath you would seem very appropriate" he said climbing the latter, I smiled and bit my lip "Coach if you fall I won't be able to catch you" I said laughing, he finished hanging the banner and climbed down "it's alright, better me than you, I'll see you around Cullen" he said walking away leaving me utterly breathless.

Jacob asked me to the prom, and I gladly accepted it was either him, Jasper, or going alone and I wasn't about to go alone, it seemed that the schools rivals were throwing the same theme prom as we were, which caused in uproar during P.E., Coach was feeding off the school spirit, I stood up and smiled "how about we just come up with a new theme?" I asked, Alice stood up "it's too late everything's already been set up!" she whined, I rolled my eyes "how about we have a famous couples through the ages themed prom?" I asked, everyone got silent and looked around at each other, Alice smiled at me "that's a great idea Kelly!" she squealed and jumped around, Coach was beaming at me "great now that that's settled, outside on the track and run 10 laps" he said sternly, which caused everyone to groan. Jacob and I decided to go as Romeo and Juliet, he only agreed cause he would have a sword, Alice and Mike were going as Malibu Barbie and Ken, Bella and Edward were going as Disco Barbie and Ken, and Rosalie had to go with Tyler Crowlery because James was too busy Rosalie was going as Evening Wear Barbie and Tyler just wore a tux cause that was the only thing that went with her stupid idea.

The night of prom arrived and I was downstairs waiting for the limo, 10 minutes in my phone started ringing, I answered the phone "come outside beautiful" Jacob said in his husky voice, Jasper had already left so I locked the door behind me and walked outside, Jacob popped out of the sun roof and my heart stopped for a second until he pulled a rose out and beckoned me to come over and get in, I smiled and gladly joined him. The prom was in full swing and we were all dancing until they announced prom queen and king which went to Jacob and I, we accepted our crowns and went to the middle of the dance floor, he made a signal with his hands to the bitch clique and the meat heads, when he spun me around he let go and smiled and walked over to Angela and asked her to dance, I smiled thinking maybe he was being nice and maybe, I walked over to talk to Jasper, when I noticed the bitch clique's boyfriends opening a can of dog food, as they threw it at Angela I grabbed her and pulled her out of the way so that it would hit the bitch clique instead, they shrieked loudly and looked at me "you are such a loser! Always was one always will be!" Alice screamed at me, I laughed a little and took the plastic tiara off my head "so what, I don't care" I said, Alice continued on her rant "you and that freak are nothing but losers and dogs!" she screamed slinging dog food off of her, I looked around at everyone and shook my head and then looked back at Alice "Let me tell you something, I don't care about being your stupid prom queen. I'm 26 years old. I'm an undercover reporter for the Washington Sun Times and I've been beating my brains out trying to impress you people. Let me tell you something Alice, Bella, Rosalie, you will spend your lives trying to keep others down because it makes you feel more important. Why her? Let me tell you about this girl she is unbelievable. I was new here and she befriended me no questions asked. But you, you were only my friend after my step-brother, Jasper, posed as a student and told you to like me. All of you people, there is a big world out there... bigger than prom, bigger than high school and it won't matter if you were the prom queen, the quarterback of the football team, or the biggest nerd in school. Find out who you are and try not to be afraid of it." I said walking away from everyone; Jasper stood chuckling a little "Wow that was just like "Carrie"! I thought she was gonna kill us all." He said, he was the only one who found it funny and ran out as well. I stood on the front steps of the school, "you know I've never felt so betrayed in my life Kelly" a booming voice said behind me, I turned around and there stood Coach McCarty, my eyes started watering "Emmett, please it was m job I had to do it, I wanted to tell you but I knew I couldn't" I said, he shook his head and laughed "write about anything you want" he said walking away, I sat on the steps and cried "Kelly, come on lets go home" Jasper said softly helping me up and to his car.

I went to work every day, in my new office, with my new name plaque, with my photo's everywhere, and my flowers arranged but this office wasn't what I wanted, I earned this office in the way worst ways possible, it made me sick sitting in here it made me think of what I had done to Emmett and it made me feel worse, it didn't feel right not seeing his face 5 days out of the week, those dimples, those blue eyes, those large muscles I fantasized wrapped around me in throws of passion, I missed his laugh I tried calling him since that night, but every time I tried it would go to his voicemail. All I did was work and go home, I barely go to the grocery store anymore I had Jasper do that now, Alicia and Jasper finally started officially dating, she would come over to hang out with him and to console me, I didn't want to be consoled though, I knew I hurt Emmett, and that hurt me ten times worse.


End file.
